User talk:Bovkaffe
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Qyburn page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 10:42, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Excellent work Hi, I just wanted to thank you personally for your extensive work today starting those articles for the characters mentioned in the Season 6 Histories & Lore feateruettes. Keep up the good work! --Shaneymike (talk) 21:01, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :Slenger meg på - utrolig godt jobbet! ;) --CrappyScrap 03:45, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Actually, I was going to point out to you made a lot of new articles, but you should really finish one thoroughly before moving on to the next. (shrug) Whichever is more efficient for your work pattern (I usually do one completely then move to the next, because I'm a perfectionist, ack)--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:12, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Article format You are not following the precise article format. See the changes done in the Savage Sam Tarly article.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:58, November 19, 2016 (UTC) :Consider this the second warning. See the changes done to the Maester Theron article. A third warning will result in temporary block.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:12, November 19, 2016 (UTC) ::What exactly did I do wrong? I don't see how I've done it any different than you suggested.--Bovkaffe (talk) 20:58, November 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Neither do I. Threatening with a block at this point is ridiculous. --CrappyScrap 22:05, November 19, 2016 (UTC) You're not focusing on getting the format right for each article but speeding through each one to move on to the next - and this is not necessarily a bad thing, quantity instead of quality, whatever work is spilling out of you at the moment. I don't know about a block, but this is us the Admins just politely asking that you focus on getting the infoboxes in the right format for the ones you already started. (shrug) Look, it doesn't matter, we're doing a large burst of work on the new Histories and Lore info and our work is piling up on top of each other. This happens any time new material comes out. Just keep at it, which you are.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:37, November 20, 2016 (UTC) We're not sure what we're doing with Velaryon heraldry yet, this is a bigger issue, we'll handle that.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:37, November 20, 2016 (UTC) :Threatening a user (who's been very effective creating new content) with a block over a "precise article format" is completely out of place and should warrant an apology. Certain admins seem to have a strange idea of what it means to "politely ask" for something (no, I'm not referring to you, Dragon) - just for starters, threatening with blocks is NOT polite, far less particularly encouraging to the user in question. Unless someone is causing intentional harm, is completely incompetent, fails to heed appropriate warnings or being a dick, a block should not even be considered. One guy's humble opinion. --CrappyScrap 20:01, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Look, it's fine, we'll get to everything eventually. However long "eventually" takes, ack.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:08, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Important question: Bovkaffe, are you using the "Visual mode" editor or the "Source mode" editor? Source mode is much better for controlling everything. In order to cite "References", as in the Theron article, you shouldn't add the name of the episode a character appeared in - you add that as a citation tag reference to the paragraph from the main text. Then you add the "reflist" template using double brackets around that. Check the examples Gonzalo84 linked above to make sure you're following them.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:11, November 20, 2016 (UTC) I'm using source mode, but the reason I didn't use the footnote citation was that there was only one source.--Bovkaffe (talk) 20:21, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Season 1 lineage book names We're going to fix this eventually, but most of the names that they put in that Lineages book in Season 1 were gag names and never meant to be visible on-screen, and it's doubtful they "intended" them to be "part of the TV continuity". Hold off on adding those, we'll be rolling them back when we get to it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:15, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Triarchs vs Triarchy Thanks for the clarification between the difference of the Triarchs versus the Triarchy. I learn something new every day. Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 19:58, December 6, 2016 (UTC)